Internal combustion engines and the like generate a considerable amount of heat due to the burning of fuel therewithin, and the resulting heat may accumulate to a dangerous level because it does not dissipate quickly enough. Such excessive heat can easily harm the parts or components of the engine, such as causing them to warp or change position, thus making the engine less useable.
Cooling systems, of course, are provided for such engines and usually comprise a water-circulation system which includes a radiator through which ambient air flows so as to cause the cooling fluid to be cooled for recirculation back through the inner portions of the engine. Such cooling systems are closed so that the same cooling medium or fluid circulates throughout the engine as it is operated.
However, conditions can result wherein due to faulty circulation of such cooling medium, the temperature of the engine reaches or tends to reach the point where deleterious results to the engine parts are obtained. Frequently, this results when insufficient air is drawn through the radiator to absorb or pick up the elevated temperatures of the medium which is circulating through the engine.
In view of the foregoing it is deemed beneficial to have an external cooling system for insuring the cooling of the fins of the engine radiator, as desired, so that under unusual conditions, adequate or even excessive cooling can be provided.